The Centurion Project
The Centurion Project is a top-secret cybertronic battle armor. It was stolen by Duff Killigan, who attempted to sell it to Dr. Drakken, but ended up bonded to Kim Possible instead.October 31st Abilities File:Centurion_Project_bracelet.png|bracelet File:Centurion_Project_full.png Centurion Project Strength 1.jpg|Roof falling on Kim... Centurion Project Strength 2.jpg|... seemingly crushed by roof... Centurion Project Strength 3.jpg|... but the Project both protected her and enhanced her strength. Centurion Project Regeneration 1.jpg|Centurion Project heavily damaged by Shego... Centurion Project Regeneration 2.jpg|... Self-Repair in Progress ... Centurion Project Regeneration 3.jpg|... self repair almost complete... Centurion Project Regeneration 4.jpg|... self repair fully complete. File:Centurion_Project_Regeneration.gif Centurion Project Shoulder Cannons Deployed.jpg|Shoulder Cannons first deployed at Monique's Party, but inactive. File:Centurion_Project_Shoulder_Cannons_Active.png|"And right now, I'm feeling pretty nasty..." Blasters activating. Centurion Project Shoulder Cannons Firing 2.jpg|Shoulder blasters firing. Centurion Project Blaster Shot.jpg|Blaster round from the shoulder cannons. Centurion Project Shoulder Cannons Firing.jpg|Other shoulder cannon quickly warms up and fires another round. File:Centurion-Project-Shoulder-Cannons-Firing.gif File:Centurion_Project_Wrist_Blasters.gif|Continous beam wrist blasters activating. The Centurion Project's dormant form is that of a pale violet bracelet-like band constructed from a super-strong alloy containing cutting edge nano technology. When activated, the band transforms and gradually covers the person wearing it in battle armor. The circuitry is controlled by a biometric parameter related to stress: the more stressed the person wearing the bracelet becomes, the faster they are covered from head to toe by the armor, and the more aggressive the armor becomes toward perceived threats. According to Wade, the idea was that if a soldier is stressed in battle, the armor kicks in to both protect them and give them additional combat capabilities. The armor itself is highly durable, and takes no visible damage from handheld explosives or being buried under heavy debris. Furthermore, when it does sustain damage, a self-repairing system activates within seconds. Offensively, the armor wields two shoulder-mounted rapid-fire energy cannons and two wrist-mounted non-lethal energy beams. It also enhances the strength of the wearer and contains a flight-capable rocket pack that deploys from and refolds into the back. In addition, the armor is sentient and its systems are automated, so it continually responds to the wearer's state of mind in battle conditions. This means that no actual knowledge of the Centurion Project's weapons is necessary to wield it effectively.October 31st Owners/Users *'Owned by': **Scientists **Duff Killigan (Stolen) *'Used by': **Kim Possible Events *Duff Killigan stole the Centurion Project in dormant form with the intent to sell it. Kim Possible interrupted the sale, and in the process, the band landed on her wrist, attaching itself to her. Because Kim was more stressed while lying than in combat, the armor grew each time she lied, eventually covering her body and reacting aggressively to all the villains seeking to steal the Centurion Project. The armor only deactivated once Kim admitted she had lied, thus relieving herself of the stress and the armor packed itself back up into the bracelet-like dormant state.October 31st Gallery Trivia *One thing that is never made clear by anyone is why the suit ripped off Kim's Princess Dress when it made its big reveal; the armored bits should have formed on Kim with the dress only gaining a few rips here and there. **'In-verse': We have no idea how cybertronics works. there is a lot of growth it has to do and it is unknown where the matter for that comes from. Probably the very air unless there is more to grab. Which is speculative. Real World: Drama. **The Centurion Project has made non-canonical appearances in What's the Switch? and Kim Possible: Kimmunicator as alternative outfits for Kim (and, in WtS, Shego) to wear. *The Centurion Project can do a few things that Kim's battlesuit, from "So the Drama", can do to where it can sow up or heal any cuts and scratches, lift up extremely heavy stuff, or just fly. Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Paraphernalia Category:Weapons